


Mr. Brightside

by DBZBV1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 3 year gap, Alternative Perspective, Bulma's not nice, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Jealousy, Songfic, Who could resist?, You know Yamcha's going to get hurt, a little bit of smut, because VegeBul is OTP, but it's Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZBV1991/pseuds/DBZBV1991
Summary: What happens to Yamcha when he witnesses Bulma slowly slipping through his hands, all the while unable to stop it?A songfic based on ‘Mr. Brightside’ by The Killers set in the beginning of the 3 year gap.





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction ever. I listened to the song and suddenly it made a whole lot of sense to write something about Yamcha with it in my mind. I hope you like it! If there are any mistakes (grammatically or content-wise), please let me know :) Also, let me know whether you liked it or not!

_Coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_  
_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this_  
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_  
  
  
  
The sight of her, after being on King Kai‘s planet and therefore dead for so long, was taking his breath away.  
  
„Hey...wow“, he croaked. Her big blue eyes, shimmering with happiness, her dress showing off her hourglass figure and long, delicate legs. „You are looking better than ever, Bulma. I missed you a lot.“  
  
His girlfriend indeed never looked better, quenching his thirst for everything that associated with being alive: her turquoise tresses in every possible hairstyle, her wonderfully cerulean eyes that showed him how much she loves him, her voice filling every hole within himself, her body fulfilling every dream he ever had. Finally, he was reunited with the blunette. It was long before this moment that he made up his mind about his future. Bulma is the one. He's been together with her for over 10 years. They went through adventures and the relationship even survived his death. There is no doubt about the she is his.  


\---

  


Bulma was always very open about meeting new people and making friends. Wether it be Goku, him and Puar, Krillin or Chi Chi. However, her friendly ways with that royal wanker pissed him off. Vegeta was strutting around Capsule Corp. like a rooster in a henhouse. Glaring at each and everyone who dared to cross his way. Shouting commands at the heiress and her parents like they were servants, sometimes even calling her “servant woman”.  
  
The most aggravating thing about that whole situation was...Yamcha couldn't do anything. He knew the arsehole was much stronger than him and starting a fight would only end in his demise.  
  
He could live with that though. Being friends with Goku or Krillin taught him that there will always be someone stronger than himself. What was far more aggravating was that he felt as if his role in the blunette's life was changing. He was always her protector, her strong fighter boyfriend. Now, her gaze often wandered to another male.  


\---

  


He still remembered how she exploded after Krillin's ex-girlfriend asked him for a date. He wasn't even being serious, Maron just caught him off guard. Although Yamcha has been together with Bulma for a decade, women in general still freaked him out. He suddenly was thrown back in his development, being a 16 year old desert bandit again to whom women's advances were still a mystery as well as slightly frightening.  
  
But that didn't stop her talking about this blasted dream. She dreamt...possibly imagined kissing the person responsible for Yamcha's death. The person responsible for all the shit going on since Goku's brother appeared. The person who dreams of killing Goku and destroying earth. Nonetheless, he didn't express his disgust or the paralysing fear of her falling... _no, that can't be_. He put on his smile and overlooked the shimmer in her eyes when she talked to Vegeta...or rather bossed him around.

 

* * *

  
_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_  
_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_  
_But she's touching his chest_  
_Now, he takes off her dress_  
_Now, letting me go_  
  
  
  
He tried to go along with it. Staying on the Capsule Corp. compound for as long as possible. During the day, he trained like a lunatic because he couldn't tune out Vegeta's ki and in his mind exhaustion sounded like a good plan. But while Vegeta was able to train 48 hours non-stop, have a nap and start training again, Yamcha's body wasn't suited for such a routine. After two days of draining his body and mind of any fighting spirit, Bulma yelled at him so loudly that his ears rang even long after she stopped her rant. It looked like she cared for Yamcha, being worried about his health. His heart was swelling with hope, but then she opened her mouth, slowly pressing the air out of his lungs with each and every word.  
  
“You are not a Saiyan. Your body can't keep up with Vegeta's or Goku's. Why do you do that to yourself? We have three Saiyans on our hand, they will handle it.”  
  
There it was. She did think he was not enough. He was not enough to protect her. It is one thing to be aware of it logically, but hearing it out of her mouth was shattering him.  


\---

  


After resting for longer than he would like to admit, he left. “I think I should train in the desert again. Maybe I'll visit Master Roshi to get some advice or new secret attacks. But with the Androids, I think I should intensify my training.” He anticipated different scenarios. Maybe she would start screeching about how he can't leave her now and that she needs him. Maybe she would be sad but understanding. Maybe she would support him whole-heartedly, being very proud. It was neither.  
  
She looked at him with those beautiful azure eyes that were missing a bit in the admiration department, “Ok, be careful”, hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
It took her approximately 0.5 seconds to deal with the fact that their relationship went from _I am so lucky to have you back after you've died and I never want to let you go_ to _See ya_.  


\---

  


Yamcha thought that training in the desert would bring back his confidence. A familiar environment, a familiar setting, reviving the independent and experienced fighter. What it did to him instead, was robbing him slowly from his sanity and not even Puar could help the fighter. Every second of his meditations, every minute of excruciating katas, every hour trying to sleep at night, he saw them.  
  
He visualised Bulma leaning forward in one of her short dresses, trying to patch up the gravity simulator. Then, a dark shadow with a suspiciously well-known hair style appears behind her, grabbing her hips and crushing them against his crotch. The shadow smirks while Bulma starts rotating her hips against his hard member. Yamcha can see the surprised but still lustful look on the heiress's face when the shadow...when Vegeta turns her around and rips off her dress, displaying her curvaceous and completely naked body to the empty gravity chamber and his hungry, black eyes.  
  
Yamcha tried to think of something, anything else in the universe. Master Roshi. Carrots. A car. Something completely non-related to what happened next in his imagination, but this time he couldn't stop it.  
  
Vegeta lifts Bulma up and presses her beautiful bum onto the cold metal while directing his fully-erect organ between her folds. Goosebumps are showing on her skin. She looks him into his eyes from under her long lashes, whimpering softly “Vegeta...fuck me.”  
  
The former desert bandit screamed. Puar was on him in a second, asking what's wrong with him. He couldn't explain. He couldn't think straight. He took off, rushing off to Capsule Corp., returning after only 3 crazy days. He wouldn't stand by and watch Vegeta take away his girlfriend.

 

* * *

  
_'Cause I just can't look its killing me_  
_And taking control_  
_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibi_  
_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_  
  
  
  
The fighter landed in front of the entrance of the Briefs' home after a hurried flight. Slightly out of breath, he tried concentrating on Bulma's ki. Running into the house, jumping down the stairs, he got into her lab quickly. His eyes widened at the scene that played out in front of him.  
  
“What do you want, Vegeta?” A blissfully unaware Bulma was asking the Prince while staring at something on her computer.  
  
“You know what I want.”  
  
Yamcha's heart skipped a beat.  
  
“Did you brick the gravity room again?” She sounded bored.  
  
“Your technology is not fit for a superior being like me.” The smug bastard.  
  
“Kami, Vegeta. I can't drop everything every time you break it. You have to wait. Maybe I'll have time tomorrow.”  
  
This seemed not to be what the cocky prick expected. His movements were fast. The Saiyan turned the swivel chair with the bluenette on it around, trapping her between his arms and the chair itself. Yamcha couldn't see how close he got to Bulma's face because of his position, but he could hear Vegeta's dangerously low voice. “I will only say this once: you are only alive because you can repair that machine. If you don't do it- believe me, I'll erase your pretty face from this planet.”  
  
Yamcha was dreaming. Did he just...and... He was shaking from the tension in his muscles. Any wrong move from Vegeta and he will show hi-  
  
“Cut the crap, Vegeta.” Bulma sounded unimpressed. “I know you won't do that. You want to play big bad Saiyan prince, well, do that. It won't help getting me to work on the gravity chamber faster. Besides, that's not the only reason you let me live.” Her voice was chirpy and teasing.  
  
“Enlighten me.”  
  
She didn't waste a second. “You said it yourself, I have a pretty face and I think you like it.”  
  
“Tch.” With this sound, Vegeta straightened up and turned around, only to set his black eyes on Yamcha's figure. The biggest smirk was plastered on his face.  
  
“What do you mean with that?” Although his voice was crackling, the Z fighter made it through the question without breaking.  
  
“Oh, Yamcha. I didn't know you were visiting.” Bulma didn't even seem to be phased by the things that happened or what she said in front of the two men. Apparently, Vegeta wasn't in for the drama that he anticipated and slowly walked out of the room. Yamcha tried not to give him some space in the doorway but with the dark and murderous look on his face, he didn't want to try his luck.  
  
After some seconds without his girlfriend answering his questions, he asked again. This time more forcefully. “What did you mean with that?”  
  
“Ah, you know, I was just teasing him because he always gets so flustered.” She turned around to look at her computer again. “It was just fun.”  


\---

  


Fun. It was fun to her. It was fun to her to anger...to rile up...to flirt with the maniac that's living in her home. She always got off on dangerous situations. Spending her teenage years with Goku and him, fighting against Prince Pilaf or, more recently, surviving on Planet Namek, presumably turned her into this kind of adrenaline junky. But her recent actions were extreme, even for her. Even so, Yamcha didn't show his insecurities or doubts to her. The former desert bandit hoped that time will show that Vegeta was as bad as he thinks and his girlfriend comes back to him for good.  
  
He stayed at Capsule Corp. to have a watchful eye over her, trying to be as easy-going as always, and at times commenting on what an asshole Vegeta is. Yet, he followed her ki like a tracking device. Yamcha needed to know where she was at every second, especially with who. His training was suffering immensely from that. Instead of concentrating on his moves, he constantly checked the distance between Bulma and the arrogant prig. Every time they got close enough to be in the same room or talk, he went straight to them. As nonchalantly as possible, walking into the situation and positioning himself between his girlfriend and his killer. They weren’t disturbed the slightest by Yamcha‘s attempts to oversee them. Their banter went on as if he wasn’t in the room. He could see Vegeta‘s muscles tense up, Bulma‘s eyebrows knitting, both of them getting angrier and more pent up by the second. Still, something was different.  
  
When the bluenette screamed at the Z fighter, she always got mad and pissed off. Seeing her with the Saiyan however, remembered him more of her tinkering with one of her machines or trying to solve a mathematical problem on her computer. She was involved with the fight, trying to decipher Vegeta‘s next move and finding out how to insult him in the best possible way. Their concentration was familiar for the fighter - they were in a battle. And both of them enjoyed themselves very much. Unaware of the very opposite emotions provoked in Yamcha.  


\---

  


Unfortunately, there were times where he could not proceed this monitoring. Once a week he had to attend training or a match and these times were draining him the most. His mind was bombarded with focussing on his movements and the game, daydreams of Vegeta ramming into Bulma and the ceaseless flicker of her ki. More than once was he responsible for the defeat of his team and a source of anger for his teammates. Paranoia threatened to take over and jealousy was slowly devouring him, and not even Puar could put his predicament in perspective. She tried reasoning with him that he only imagines Bulma being unfaithful or Vegeta trying to get her into his bed. It didn't help one bit that Bulma's attempts to put Yamcha's mind to rest got weeker the longer this situation persisted.  
  
“He will help us fight against the androids. An ally.”  
“I am just joking, you know me.”  
“He is a part of our team now.”  
“Come on, you know I love you.”  
“I don't know what you are talking about.”  
  
He never once raised his voice or argued more than she was letting him. The last words were always reserved for him. “Maybe you're right.” What he said couldn't have been further away from the sparks that were emitted in his mind. The look on his face couldn't have been further from the storm that was attacking his heart. His behaviour couldn't have been further from the insecurities that were crippling him.

 

* * *

  
_I never_  
_I never_  
_I never_  
_I never_  
  
  
  
Another day, another intervention. Yamcha dragged his exhausted body across the Capsule Corp. compound, cursing under his breath. Fighting against enemies who overpowered him, never once left him this worn. The pressure from a final match in the baseball league, never once left him this apprehensive. He could feel their ki in the kitchen, fluctuating strongly and even a little happily. After getting up the stairs, he could see them. His breath hitched. Bulma stood in front of Vegeta, who was leaning against the kitchen counter with his back. Their conversation was so quiet that he almost couldn't hear it.  
  
„-geta, admit it. I see your eyes on me every time you walk by. Just because you have superior senses doesn't mean that I don't see what I see.“  
  
„Tch. You think too highly of yourself, woman.“ Vegeta had his arms crossed over his chest, but Bulma slowly got closer.  
  
„I knew you would say that...“ There was a blush forming on the prince's face and his arms unfolded, while the heiress pressed her body into his, her face dangerously close. „...but what about that.“ Her eyes were falling down on his...crotch, where an erection was visible.  
  
Yamcha got sick, but he couldn't move, couldn't close his eyes.  
  
„...“  
  
„You don't need to pretend that you don't want me, because I want you, Vegeta.“  
  
Yamcha's heart was almost exploding, when Vegeta's voice broke through his whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.  
  
„What about your idiot mate?“  
  
„Don't worry about him...“ She leaned even further into his face, slowly closing her eyes. „...just enjoy thi-“  
  
Yamcha's mind went blank. He ran. He flew. He had to get away from them. All exhaustion forgotten, he powered up, accelerating his flight to the maximum. Jealously and anger ripped his heart apart, every maddening scene from the weeks before attacking his mind. Never in his life did he experience pain like this. Not even when he died. Never in his life did he lose his faith. Not even when he was facing death itself. Never in his life did he cry tears that were burning his face like this. Never...


End file.
